Demonstrate that a new alpha-1 proteinase inhibitor product is similar in safety, toxicity and physiologic effect to the current commercially available product when used for augmentation therapy in patients who have a congenital deficiency of alpha-1 proteinase inhibitor and clinically demonstrable emphysema.